bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Renji Abarai
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Byakuya Kuchiki & Senbonzakura are victorious. |side1 =*Lieutenant Renji Abarai *Zabimaru |side2 =*Captain Byakuya Kuchiki *Senbonzakura |forces1 =Renji: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Kidō *Shunpo Zabimaru: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Enhanced Speed |forces2 =Byakuya: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Shunpo *Kidō Senbonzakura: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Enhanced Speed |casual1 =*Renji and Zabimaru are defeated. |casual2 =*Byakuya and Senbonzakura are uninjured. }} is a fight which takes place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses upon the conflict between 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai, his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki and their Zanpakutō Spirits, Zabimaru and Senbonzakura, upon Byakuya's arrival at the 6th Division barracks. Prelude At the 6th Division barracks, Renji opens the door to Byakuya's office. Walking inside, Rukia Kuchiki thanks Renji, who tells her to not mention it and says he was thinking of doing the same thing. Stating Byakuya may have left some clues in his office, Renji tells Rukia he is sure Byakuya will return soon and says Byakuya is too good of a man to betray them. Agreeing, Rukia states she believes this as much as Renji does. As Renji smiles, a Shinigami runs up behind them and tells Renji they are ready to change shifts.Bleach anime; Episode 241 .]] Telling the Shinigami this is good and he will be there as soon as possible, Renji turns to Rukia and tells her to not work too hard. As Rukia agrees and thanks him, Renji bids her farewell and leaves. Later, Rukia walks past Byakuya's bookshelf while looking around his office. Arriving at his desk, Rukia looks at Byakuya's chair and notes Byakuya always sat alone. Wondering what Byakuya was thinking, Rukia recalls reporting her day to Byakuya in his room. Later, Rukia sleeps in Byakuya's chair. Waking up, Rukia realizes she must have dozed off. Noting she is worn out, Rukia rubs her eyes before feeling an immense Reiatsu. Recognizing it as Byakuya's, Rukia gets up and runs off. Running through a hallway filled with torn windows and defeated Shinigami, Rukia expresses surprise upon seeing Byakuya standing in the middle of the hallway. Smiling, Rukia begins to walk toward Byakuya and calls out to him. When Byakuya says her name, Rukia stops and notices the defeated Shinigami lying on the ground nearby. Beginning to ask Byakuya if he did this, Rukia states it has been a long time and asks Byakuya what he is doing here and where he has been. When Byakuya does not answer, Rukia demands to know why he will not answer her. Holding the broken Sode no Shirayuki next to Rukia's head, Senbonzakura says this is Byakuya's answer. Leaping back, Rukia demands to know who Senbonzakura is. Tossing the broken Sode no Shirayuki aside, Senbonzakura throws its blade to the ground as well. Kneeling, Rukia notes she cannot sense the Reiatsu of Sode no Shirayuki and wonders if Byakuya actually killed her. As Senbonzakura states Rukia has no way of fighting them with Sode no Shirayuki gone, Rukia says this is impossible and clutches the blade and hilt of Sode no Shirayuki to her chest as Byakuya tells her to stay out of their way. Turning to face him, Rukia asks Byakuya what he has done. Raising his sword over his head, Senbonzakura states he will be glad to show Rukia. As Rukia turns, Senbonzakura strikes at her, only for Renji to block his attack with his sword. As Rukia calls out to him, Renji forces Senbonzakura back and slashes at him. When Senbonzakura moves away, Renji curses and turns to face Byakuya as Senbonzakura appears beside him. Saying he needs to know what happened to Byakuya, Renji asks Byakuya if he is really on the Zanpakutō Spirits' side. When Byakuya turns and looks at him, Renji raises his sword and states he must detain Byakuya as a material witness in the Zanpakutō Rebellion. Battle Telling Renji to stand aside, Byakuya says Renji will suffer the consequences of obstructing his path if he does not do so. Proclaiming he will not do so, Renji yells and runs forward, prompting Byakuya to move to Renji with Shunpo and attack him. Blocking Byakuya's attack, Renji forces Byakuya's blade away and strikes at him. Blocking, Byakuya pushes Renji back as they clash once more. When Byakuya traps Renji's blade by pinning it under his own, Renji curses and tries to release his Zanpakutō. When Renji's sword does not enter its Shikai, Byakuya states he knows Renji cannot release his Shikai because he used Higa Zekkō in a previous fight. ' hurtles out of the dust.]] When Saru asks him who cannot use their Shikai, a surprised Byakuya moves away with Shunpo as the section of the wall next to them is destroyed. As Byakuya appears next to Senbonzakura, 'Zabimaru' hurtles out of the dust, prompting Senbonzakura to deflect it. As '''Zabimaru' retracts, the dust clears to reveal Saru and Hebi standing in front of Renji, the former of whom says Renji being unable to release his Shikai does not matter here because they have manifested. As Hebi agrees, Senbonzakura states he will take care of this and tells Byakuya to return to Muramasa. Asking Senbonzakura if he is ready to take them on, Saru says they can finally settle their unfinished business. Stating he would not be so confident if he were Saru, Senbonzakura says they will be lucky to survive with their level of skill. As Hebi notes Senbonzakura is underrating their abilities, Saru states they will do it. As Hebi agrees, Saru throws him at Senbonzakura, who blocks Hebi's strike with his sword. Pushing Zabimaru away, Senbonzakura slashes at Hebi, who moves behind him before attacking. When Senbonzakura blocks and forces Hebi back, Hebi slashes at him with Zabimaru. As Senbonzakura deflects the blade segments, Saru runs up and kicks him through a wall. Bursting into an outside corridor, Senbonzakura leaps back as Hebi slashes at him. Telling Hebi to wait, Saru runs through the hole in the wall. As Rukia asks Byakuya to not leave, Renji appears in front of him and attacks, forcing Byakuya to block. When Renji tells Byakuya they are not yet finished, Byakuya says he does not have the time to explain all of this to Renji. As Renji struggles with him, Byakuya states it is clear talking to Renji will not work and forces him back. Yelling, Renji runs toward him as Byakuya does the same. Elsewhere, Hebi and Senbonzakura clash. Sliding along a roof, Senbonzakura pushes Hebi away before appearing in front of Saru and striking at her. When Saru blocks with her chain, Senbonzakura attacks her once more, only for Saru to evade and pull Hebi toward them. As Hebi attacks, Senbonzakura blocks with his sword before jumping to avoid a punch from Saru. Flipping back, Senbonzakura kicks Saru, who is sent flying into a nearby entrance as Renji and Byakuya smash through a roof. As he and Byakuya clash twice in midair before separating, Renji lands on the roof before leaping toward Byakuya, who lands on another roof. Preparing Hadō #31. Shakkahō in his hand, Renji crashes into Byakuya, creating a large explosion. As Byakuya jumps back, Renji appears behind him and attacks, forcing Byakuya to block. Moving behind Byakuya, Renji slashes at him, prompting Byakuya to move behind Renji and attack. As Renji blocks, Byakuya notes this is how Renji blocks when he cannot release his Shikai. When Byakuya says it will not be good enough to defeat him, Renji agrees and states it may work well enough for him to capture Byakuya before forcing Byakuya back. Meanwhile, as Zabimaru disappears from Hebi's hand, Saru leaps out of the rubble as Senbonzakura expresses surprise. Manifesting Zabimaru in her hand, Saru rushes toward Senbonzakura and clashes with him. As their blades grind across each other, Zabimaru disappears from Saru's hand, prompting Senbonzakura to express surprise. Falling behind Senbonzakura, Hebi manifests Zabimaru in his hand and spins around before slashing at Senbonzakura, who blocks and crashes into a wall. As the segments of Zabimaru retract, Senbonzakura leaps out of the dust and sends Senbonzakura at Saru and Hebi, who leap away as the blade petals crash into the ground where they were standing. As Senbonzakura rushes forward, Senbonzakura follows Saru and Hebi into the air. Elsewhere, Renji runs along a roof and fires several more Hadō #33. Shakkahō at Byakuya, who moves from building to building as the energy blasts hit the areas where he is standing. As Renji stops and prepares to fire another blast, it explodes in his hand. Seeing this, Byakuya prepares to fire Hadō #4. Byakurai, only to stop upon seeing Renji is no longer on the roof. Appearing behind Byakuya, Renji uses Bakudō #4. Hainawa, creating a tendril of yellow energy which begins to wrap around Byakuya, who destroys it by slashing at it. Appearing behind Byakuya, Renji attacks, forcing Byakuya to block by holding his sword above his head. As they fall towards a building, Renji says Byakuya will tell him everything and states he wishes to know what could have caused Byakuya to betray all of them. As Byakuya pushes Renji away, they land on the roof and clash once more. Jumping past them, Senbonzakura sends Senbonzakura at Saru and Hebi. As Hebi says it is his turn, Saru throws him at Senbonzakura, who forms a shield of blade petals in front of himself. Striking at the blade petals, Hebi is pushed back and calls Senbonzakura a jerk before being caught by Saru, who runs around a corner as Senbonzakura follows them. Smashing through a door, Saru runs down a hallway as Senbonzakura continues to pursue them. When Senbonzakura follows them and states there is nowhere to run, Saru asks him if he is referring to himself. As Senbonzakura expresses surprise, Saru and Hebi turn around and activate their Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, causing a whirlwind to envelop Zabimaru before clearing to reveal Hihiō Zabimaru. Meanwhile, Renji clashes with Byakuya several times and says Byakuya needs to explain why he has done this. Pushing Byakuya's blade away, Renji strikes at Byakuya and dodges a stab from his blade while proclaiming he will force Byakuya to explain his actions to Ichigo and all of the captains. As Byakuya dodges and blocks Renji's attacks, Renji states Byakuya will explain his actions to all of the 6th Division's members and to Rukia, prompting Byakuya to narrow his eyes. Elsewhere, Saru uses Hikotsu Taihō. As its segments separate, Hihiō Zabimaru opens its mouth and generates a large ball of red energy. As Senbonzakura swirls in front of it, Hihiō Zabimaru fires a beam of red energy through it at Senbonzakura, who is sent flying away as the building explodes. As the beam of red energy dissipates, Renji is shaken by the shockwave from the explosion. Appearing behind him, Byakuya begins to fire Hadō #4. Byakurai. Meanwhile, as Saru expresses surprise, the smoke clears to reveal Senbonzakura activating his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, before having the rows of blades separate into blade petals. As Renji blocks Hadō #4. Byakurai and is sent flying away, Saru and Hihiō Zabimaru are engulfed by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Aftermath As Senbonzakura Kageyoshi blasts through the side of the building, an unconscious Saru and Hebi fall to the ground below. Shielding herself from the smoke, Rukia sees Renji fall to the ground in front of her and calls out to him. Running over to him, Rukia asks Renji if he is alright as Byakuya lands in front of them. As Rukia calls out to him, Byakuya says this is Rukia's final warning and tells her to stay out of their way. As Byakuya begins to walk away, Rukia demands to know why he is doing this. As Byakuya continues to walk, Kazeshini asks him if he is not going to kill Rukia and Renji. As Kazeshini, Tenken, the brown-haired man, Hōzukimaru, and the blue-haired man appear in front of Byakuya, Hōzukimaru states he believes Byakuya is having fun. Appearing next to Byakuya, Senbonzakura demands to know what they are doing here. Asking Senbonzakura if this is any way to greet them, the blue-haired man reveals Muramasa told them to aid Byakuya and Senbonzakura, so they came to help out. Laughing maniacally, Kazeshini walks forward and tells Byakuya to beat Rukia and Renji to death right now. As Rukia and Renji express surprise, Kazeshini asks Byakuya what is wrong and asks him if he is not going to do so. ' appear around the Zanpakutō Spirits with Shunpo.]] Spinning the blade of his ''kusarigama, Kazeshini says they are happy to do it for Byakuya if he is not going to do so himself. As Tenken and the brown-haired man appear next to Rukia and Renji, Hōzukimaru and the blue-haired man chuckle as they each assume a battle stance. Telling Rukia to leave, Renji states he will stay here and hold the Zanpakutō Spirits off. As Rukia tells him to not be ridiculous and Renji tells her to go, Kazeshini says this is enough talking. Stating their lives will soon be over and there will be two less Shinigami to deal with, Kazeshini stops mid-sentence as he senses a powerful Reiatsu. As dozens of Keigun appear around them with Shunpo, Kazeshini wonders what this is as 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng tells them to not move. As the Zanpakutō Spirits express surprise, Suì-Fēng stands on top of a nearby roof and repeats her statement. Drawing the Zanpakutō Spirits' attention, 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame crouches on top of another roof and asks them who they are going to beat to death. As the blue-haired man expresses surprise and turns around, 11th Division 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa appears on a roof behind him with Shunpo and smiles. As Kazeshini curses, 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira walks forward on another roof. Appearing next to Suì-Fēng with Shunpo, Ichigo asks Rukia if she is alright. When Byakuya looks at him, Ichigo angrily says Byakuya's name. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only